Watcher
Nathan Adams Yo-kai Partner: Whisper Yo-kai Partner: Jibanyan Yo-kai Partner: Naviwan Current Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Elda K (since Yo-kai Watch! EP 1) Former Yo-Kai Watches: Original Yo-kai Watch (EP 1- EP 78), Yo-kai Watch Model Zero (EP 27- EP 78), Yo-kai Watch Model U (EP 78- EP 98), Yo-kai Watch Model U1 (EP 98- EP 130), Yo-kai Watch Dream (EP 130- EP 214). Obviously having a Yo-kai Watch from EP001, Nate usually is the one who comes across the Yo-kai and tries to befriend them with help of his Yo-kai friends and it led to him having currently 5 watches. The first one was used from EP001 which uses only Normal Yo-kai Medals it was used until EP078 after he got the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype, although it did reappear into the series starting with EP131 when its revealed Jerry has a Yo-kai Watch like Nate's first watch even though Jerry uses it wrong. Later Nate got the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in EP027 which only uses Z Medals and Classic Medals leading Nate to switch between his first 2 watches depending on what kind of Medal he is using, like the Original Yo-kai Watch it was used until EP078 after he got the Yo-kai Watch Model U. Then in EP078 Nate gets the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype from Hidabat after it is revealed that Hidabat is a good friend of the CEO of Yopple Mark Orckerberg and received one from him, this watch uses all the past medals from the previous 2 watches along with U Medals and 'Merican Medals, 20 episodes later in EP098 Nate's Model U was upgraded to the Yo-kai Watch Model U1 which added the Legendary VIP Yo-kai and the watch having a new color scheme Nate's being light-blue, it was used until EP130 after Nate got the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model. In EP130 Nate and the gang travel to Dream Land to participate in a roulette to win the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model, Nate later receives it after Whisper got it in a trade. The Yo-kai Watch Dream Model can use all previous medals and Dream Medals. The Yo-kai Watch Dream Model acts as a roulette when summoning a Yo-kai either winning or losing, this watch also adds the function known as Dream Link where the Dream Model's body can attach to special weapons used for such as to attack, destroy stuff, and gathering items. Hailey Anne Yo-kai Partner: Usapyon Yo-kai Partner: Whapir Current Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Model U2 (since EP098) Former Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Model U (EP 77- EP 98) Hailey first appeared in EP077 after she didn't get the Limited Edition Sailor Piers Figure which sold out she finds a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype titled a "Space Watch" and buys it where later after figuring out how it works she meets Usapyon. Unlike Nate she is usually seen in segments or something that doesn't involve encountering Yo-kai causing trouble and because of that she has never really used her watch for summoning. Like Nate's Model U Watch, it uses all previous medals before the Model U Watch along with the U Medals and 'Merican Medals. In EP098 Hailey's Model U was upgraded to the Yo-kai Watch Model U2 which added the Legendary VIP Yo-kai and the watch having a new color scheme Hailey's being yellow. The Model U2 is Hailey's current watch. Jerry Yo-kai Partner: Tomnyan Current Yo-kai Watch: Nate's original Yo-kai Watch (since EP131) Jerry first appeared in EP131 after moving next door from Nate's House and its revealed that Jerry has a Yo-kai Watch like the first one Nate got and Tomnyan is his partner. Jerry calls the Yo-kai Watch the "Sojanaiyo Watch" since that is all he does with the watch since he doesn't know how to properly use it and he always does something wrong though usually he puts in a 'Merican or Dream Medal in with its back side facing up since his watch only uses Normal Medals and the medal is put in wrong. Katie Forester Yo-Kai Partner: Baddinyan in Anime episode EP067. Yo-kai Partner: Shadow Venoct in Anime episode EP067 Yo-kai Partner: Jibanyan in (Yo-kai Watch (video game), Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki) Yo-kai Partner: Whisper in (Yo-kai Watch (video game), Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki) Yo-kai Watch: Katie's Yo-kai Watch (Katie's Original Yo-kai Watch and Model Zero Watch) after Yo-kai Watch 2 Game. In a dream of Whisper in EP067 he was the Yo-kai Butler of Katie, who had her own version of the Yo-kai Watch where it was a pink watch that went around her neck, and instead of Jibanyan, her partner was Baddinyan and instead of Hidabat in the closet it was Shadow Venoct. just like the Original Yo-kai Watch it only uses Normal Medals. Though excluding the games and manga, EP067 is the only episode to feature Katie as a Yo-kai Watch User. In the Yo-kai Watch games series, Mostly (Yo-kai Watch 1 & 2) Katie is alternate female playable character instead of Nate. In the Manga Series (Yo-kai Watch: Exciting Nyanderful Days) features Katie as the main human character with the (Yo-kai Watch). Nathaniel Adams/Kenny Forester Yo-kai Partner: Hovernyan Yo-kai Watch: Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero Depending on wether the player chose to play as Nate or Katie, Nathaniel or Kenny will be the one to create and later use the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. While the watch is given to their respective grandchild, the credits of Psychic Specters show that they later build a new one for themselves. In the anime, after receiving the Model Zero and the medals of the Yo-kai he saved in M01, Nathaniel used the watch to summon all the Yo-kai he has saved. He later gave the Model Zero to Nate before Nate went back to his own time. Yuto Arima Yo-kai Partner: Fuu 2 Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Model U1 (Only in M02) During the events of Nate being turned into a Yo-kai in M02 for the 1st out of the 5 episodes of the movie, Nate also known as Fuu 2 comes across Yuto who apparently got an average grade on his test because of Fuu 2, Fuu 2 eventually gives Yuto the Yo-kai Watch Fuu 2 got when becoming a Yo-kai which was the Yo-kai Watch Model U1. Yuto never used it for summoning since he never befriended any Yo-kai besides Fuu 2 and Fuu 2 was always with him, though he has used it for finding Fuu 2. After Yuto realized that his parents will support him for whatever career he goes for (in his case writing manga) and that he has something to live for, Fuu 2/Nate becomes his average human self again. It is unknown what happened to his watch after Fuu 2 left. Kuroi Jibanyan/Kuroi Komasan Yo-kai Partner/Yo-kai Watch: Kuroi Yo-kai Watch (EP 156, EP 158- EP 163) Kuroi Jibanyan & Kuroi Komasan both use the Black Yo-kai Watch which takes place in an alternate world where Dark versions of Jibanyan and Komasan go after humans and turn them into Bug Yo-kai with a talking Kuroi Yo-kai Watch (and sometimes find other Dark Yo-kai). During the Kuroi Yo-kai Watch miniseries Kuroi Jibanyan and Komasan use the Kuroi Yo-kai Watch which is actually a Yo-kai itself to turn humans into Yo-kai such as seen with Nate being turned into Kemushi-otoko. This watch can uses Dark Yo-kai Medals including all the medals from the past. Natsume Amano Yo-kai Partner: Jibanyan (Shadowside) & Whisper (Shadowside) Yo-kai Partner: Komasan (Shadowside) & Komajiro (Shadowside) Yo-kai Partner: Micchy Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Elda M04 Natsume who is Nate's daughter in the future received the Yo-kai Watch Elda from Whisper who safely guarded it for 30 years until he gave it to Natsume. This is a unique model of the Yo-kai Watch developed 30 years after the anime. This model of the watch resemble that of the original Yo-kai Watch worn by Natsume's father, Nate. It is white in color all over, and has two hinges on each side. The inside has a working mechanical detail, which only can be seen if the watch is opened. Unlike the previous watches, the Yo-kai Watch Elda uses Yo-kai Arks, used to summon Yo-kai and also allows them to shift through either Lightside or Shadowside forms. Touma Tsukinami Yo-kai Partner: Ogu,Togu and Mogu Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Ogre M04 This unique Yo-kai Watch created from the remains of the Kigan Gear after Touma found his own resolve against the Onimaro's influence. Unlike any models of the watch, the Ogre doesn't summon Yo-Kai at all. Instead, it allows the user to transform themselves into 1 of 4 chosen Yo-kai from the watch by pressing the button on the side and rotating the dial to the specific spot. Pushing the center of the watch down would allow the user transform into the chosen Yo-kai in battle. Also, if a Youseiken is inserted into the watch, it can summon a Kenbumajin in battle. Keisuke Amano Yo-kai Partner: Bourei Banchou Yo-kai Watch: Yo-kai Watch Elda SS001. When Keisuke saw that Bourei Banchou was in trouble, Natsume tried to use the Yo-kai Watch Elda, however, the Yo-kai Watch Elda passed towards to Keisuke's wrist which it chose him to battle the Kaima Yo-kai by summoning Komasan to defeat the Kaima. Afterwards, Keisuke give the Yo-kai Watch Elda back to Natsume. Akinori Arihoshi Yo-kai Partner: Suzaku Current: Yo-kai Watch Animas (SS013) In SS013, Touma and the rest of the gang set out to find the Suzaku Soutenzan, one of the Youseiken, to help them with regaining the stolen Fudou Raimeiken. However, Suzaku appears as a Genju instead, and explains that the Suzaku Soutenzan is no longer there. Suzaku sees potential in Akinori and gifts him with the Yo-kai Watch Animas, nickname by him, which allows him to summon Genjuu. Shin Shimomachi Yo-kai Partner: Nekomata Yo-kai Partner: Suu-san Yo-kai Partner: Kappa Current: Yo-kai Watch Elda Zero (M05) Itsuki Takashiro Yo-kai Partner: Current: Yo-kai Watch Elda Jin (M05) Also has the ability to access Godside Forms Trivia * So far Itsuki Takashiro is the only Yo-kai Watch user without a Yo-kai partner. Category:Items Category:Media Category:Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders